When the Pavane Dies
by Misa-tan
Summary: As the messenger of the angels bound to the contract, Sagami Takenomaru sets out to collect the Tears of Maria. Yet sinister happenings begin to occur as unexplained deaths and mysterious people appear before him. -Misaki's arc is to lead to Pita Ten-
1. Erste Liebe

_**:: When the Pavane Dies :: First Love//Erste Liebe**_

_Toyed with by the triggered fate,_

_She too dances amongst the dead._

_Rest in peace for that is your end,_

_My Maria…_

The soundless silence shattered into pieces as a tune broke through its barrier. Fragments of sound wove themselves into an endless melody—a song that carried hidden warmth to its listeners. If the girl had words to describe it, a single word would have been enough. It was beautiful, a song pure enough to be untainted. Precious notes were soothing as though they had descended from heaven. It was a memory she treasured and vowed to find.

"You wish to do what?!" The voice of her father broke her thoughts in a mere second.

The child lowered her head in shame. Perhaps she had known all along. For a long time, Otou-sama wished for her marriage to occur. It would only anger him more to bother him with such request. After all, most women were already married around her age.

"Attending a music academy in Tokyo…ridiculous. You are already eighteen. Your violin lessons have already delayed it for several months. I won't allow any more delay in your marriage!" The man left the room, slamming the door abruptly.

It was only the truth that she angered him. For that matter, regret lingered. Even so, she had truly wanted to attend the academy. These months, the violin has brought her a blissful feeling. Thus to pursue it was a fantasy out her grasp. And also to meet him, the one whom she admired since the start.

"Nanao-san…" Her mother glanced down at the girl with dismay. It pained her to see her daughter upset. Still, she did not dare go against her husband's wishes.

"Okaa-sama…" She glanced up at her mother, blinking back the burning tears that dripped from her eyes. "I really wanted to go to Tokyo…" The girl confessed. "And also to meet him." She added in a partial whisper.

The fact that she loved music was no lie. She always did whether it be singing or simply listening to it.

"Alright, take an entrance exam. After all you are our precious daughter."

* * *

_Thank you, Okaa-sama_

Kaga Nanao stood before the western-style building. It was no illusion or dream, it was reality. She had finally reached this point; the Marianne Music Academy was only steps away. No longer was it an unreachable dream.

An echo of sound drifted to her . She recognized the sound anywhere. It was what she came searching for, a tune sweet and yet as delicate as porcelain. No doubt, it was his melody.

As the music vanished, her delusions too have faded. He was gone. Perhaps it was true; everything that has been given to her couldn't have been reality. Still, as long as she remained here, hope persisted.

The girl's sunset-colored eyes caught sight of an object. In spite of it being tiny, a wreath of golden leaves stood out amongst the grass. She picked up the brooch; it was beautiful and reminded her of the music she overheard a moment ago. Perhaps it was something dropped by him?

* * *

_The white-haired boy glanced at winged sword in his hand. One moment ago it had been the bow he used to play that piece. A memory drifted through his head as a reminder of his task. _

_Seven years ago the trial of a near death experience has already been given to him. That illness back then, it was deadly without cure. The contract saved him and offered the two blessings in exchange for his task. For years, it was delayed as he was a child of eleven. Now it was different, he would complete the contract by obtaining the Tears of Maria once he found his Maria._

_

* * *

_

The same music she yearned for was played during that afternoon. Since the opening ceremony, Kaga Nanao scarcely paid attention. Her attention was fixed on the brooch.

Standing outside the doorway of the piano room, she caught sight of a boy. It was him, the person she had wanted to meet all this time. His playing was beautiful each time, captivating her heart with every note. The hint of pain within the bittersweet melody brought the girl to tears.

The tune began to fade into an end. Her hand reached up, wiping the tears that fell from her eyes.

"Huh? Is someone there?"

"Ah..." She glanced upwards to face him. Her face flushed with blood in accordance to her pounding heart. She was nervous, unable to speak.

"Did you happen to listen? I'm embarrassed."

"No…" She was finally meeting him and yet she couldn't say anything. "It was…amazing…" There was much she wanted to tell him. By far all that came from her mouth were those few stammering words.

"Do you happen to be a new student?" The boy mused. "I'm Sagami Takenomaru"

"I am…Kaga…Nanao…" Her pulse continued to increase speed. Even her own name was spoken with a stammer.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." His hand reached out to shake hers.

The brooch finally crossed her mind. If it belonged to him, she must return it to him. "That's right…I just remembered…the brooch…"

She reached out, presenting him the brooch she found earlier that day. The stone within the centre of the leaves was no longer transparent. Instead, it was replaced with a soft walnut color.

_

* * *

_

That brooch…It suits you

Without as much as a second thought, she accepted a gift from the one whom she admired. Remembering that moment filled her with overwhelming joy. Still, the girl felt uneasy—it might have been her fault for staining the brooch. Perhaps it was for that reason he no longer wished to keep it. Even so, he spoke words of kindness to her.

_Okaa-sama…thank you for everything. _She was happy even if this was an unrequited love—even if was only for the time being. Until then, she must continue to work hard. Perhaps then her father would forgive her.

* * *

The brooch has been dyed; finally the time has come. The contract could now be fulfilled. She, his first victim's Tears of Maria would be obtained. For he was the Messenger of the Angels.

_

* * *

_

Disclaimer: I do not own and is in no way related to the creation or publication of the manga series Naki Shoujo no Tame no Pavane.

**Note**: As some readers may have noticed, the summary mentions that Kanda Misaki's arc will lead to Pita ten. While she will be in this story, please note that her arc will not be written until the near end.

The first chapter of the rewritten version has come. Once again Nanao's arc is difficult to write without borrowing much from the actual series. Parts are not exact though very similar to the original. Many parts at first will be quite similar to the actual series itself though as later arcs are presented the story will begin to stray from the original. As I'm aware, there are several grammar errors in this piece(Though nothing overly major) and skipped parts.

Please note that italics have two uses. One is to indicate a character's thoughts. The second is to reveal the sinister areas of the story. Minor violence, suicide, and minor swearing are to occur in following chapters though the level is lower than that of mature.


	2. Erste Liebe II

_**:: When the Pavane Dies :: First Love//Erste Liebe II**_

_Because I am no longer the boy seven years ago…_

Yet another morning had passed for Sagami Takenomaru at the Marianne Music Academy. These years since the contract has been made, time passed quickly, flying past. The day he awaited for has come.

A slice of guilt haunted the boy. It never occurred to him why that girl was infatuated with him. Still, now that his first victim was found, a single task remained.

It was no false reality that he understood nothing. He knew nothing of love in truth, only to bring false delusions to the girl saints. After all, that was his mission.

_**

* * *

**_

He held the violin in his hands—again. At this point he was Sagami Takenomaru, the one known as Sagami-sensei's son. With the two blessings in his possession, it made sense for him to be the one to fulfill it. The boy paused before playing, someone was here.

It was that girl again—the one who triggered the brooch. He glanced at her uniform with his crimson eyes; that girl wore the dyed brooch. "Ah, you are wearing that walnut-colored brooch today."

"Yes…I still have to thank you… thank you very much, Takenomaru-sama!"

"Sama?" The last word took the boy by surprise. To be respected by someone seemed laughable. Seven years in the past, he was a pitiful child. Regardless of his status, it seemed unrealistic to be addressed with such respect.

"To be addressed with someone using sama…I'm only eighteen."

"Still…you are Sagami-sensei's son…"

"In a sense I am his son," he began explaining, "But he is only my adoptive father. It was because I was an orphan."

_Unlike him I can't say anything that I wanted to. Not even to tell him the fact that I have admired him. _

"Kaga-san…"

"Yes?"

"Would you like to hear me play the violin?"

"Of…of course!"

_Still each time I listen to his playing, it seems that little by little I come to understand the sadness behind the sound. In spite of him being the same age as me, he seemed much more mature. Any worries buried in my heart seem to disappear with every note. It's just like magic created by this person named 'Takenomaru'_

However many times she listened to his playing, it was always a beautiful sound forming a cascade of colors her mind. The melody was still presented as angelic feathers showering down. As if God was playing the instrument himself.

_Whenever Takenomaru-san played, it was the sweetest melody I've heard. His touch on the violin was that of an angel descended from the heavens._

"Kaga-san? Is something wrong?"

Tears had formed in her eyes again. "I'm sorry, the music was just too beautiful…I was touched."

_The brooch had darkened again. From a soft shade of walnut to a chestnut color. This girl really appears to like me…somehow I seem to understand the concept further._

"I'm sorry for the trouble, Kaga-san.

"Ah! It's not that!" She protested without thinking. "I…I really looked up to you. Takenomaru-san's playing was beautiful…the first time I met you, I've already admired you …"

"The first time you met me…hearing that makes me happy."

"Part of the reason that I came here…was to meet Takenomaru-san…" The girl confessed. "When I first came to Tokyo, the music you played captivated me…the music felt like a gift from heaven. I wanted to come here and attend the academy, but my family was against me coming here. It was thanks to everyone that I could make it this far." Heated tears formed in her eyes.

"I'm sorry…I cried again over such a small thing."

Tight arms wrapped her around her. Her pulse increased, throbbing against her chest heavily. Blood rushed to her face, her cheeks were red. As it occurred, the stone in the brooch shattered. The brooch itself no longer remained pinned to her uniform.

"Kaga-san, would you care to meet me at the chapel later on today?"

* * *

_The brooch has already shattered. The time has come for this Maria. It was unexpected for it to go this smoothly. She really is an honest girl…that child. It's already this soon for it to come this far…_

_

* * *

_

_The brooch he gave me…I broke it this quickly. He must be angry…_

"I'm sorry…the brooch you gave me broke…you must be angry at me…"

"For what reason? You are only my Maria." Moonlight shone from the chapel windows forming a luminous glow around the boy. He appeared like an angel in this state.

"When the brooch shatters, your time is up. It's because your heart holds the 'Tears of Maria'" He explained. "Those tears in your heart are what I came for. You are my first victim." His bow switched to its original form, a sword.

"What do you mean? What you just said…I don't understand…"

"You don't need to know what is about to happen."

His expression tightened, it was frightening. Those crimson red eyes were piercing. They frightened her. She knew nothing…only enough to flee.

The girl panicked, the uniform was long. Before she reached the chapel doors, her foot slipped sending her to the ground. He grabbed at her, pinning her down.

"Take…Takenomaru-san…what you said about 'tears' was it all true? If so, does it mean that you need to extract them somehow?"

"That's right."

"Then...how are you planning to do it?"

"I myself don't know...because you are my first victim."

A wave of panic washed over her with those words.

"I'm sorry…I don't want to do this to you either. But at this point, I no longer have a choice. Because this is my mission as the Messenger of the Angels."

"Messenger of the Angels?"

"Yes. Seven years ago, I was bound to the contract…it granted me the two blessings…and a chance to live. Now, to fulfill it, I am to collect the tears of Maria." His hand reached for the sword. "I'm sorry…I really don't want to do this to you…I'm sorry…"

"It's alright…because Takenomaru-san is a good person. I never knew you had that kind of past. But, to me, Takenomaru-san is still an angel even without the contract. And no matter what happens, the you right now is someone important to many people. Isn't that right?"

"Alright run away. After hearing that, I'll just obtain the tears from some other woman."

"As long as it will help Takenomaru-san, I'll be willing to give you the 'tears'"

"Why you!" It angered him to listen to her words. He already gave her the chance to live; how could one be as stubborn as that girl?

_"I love you, by the love entrusted to us by the angels, I swear on the truth of the tears that dwell in thy heart…My Maria…"_

* * *

Everything ended there. The first Tear of Maria was collected on that evening. The tear, a transparent stone holding a white rose petal within shone in the dark night.

_That child…she really was pure and innocent. For a small object such as the tear, was a life truly worth it? For what reason do these tears need to be collected…_

_Tonight, one death has occurred…my first Maria._

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own and is in no way related to the creation or publication of the manga series Naki Shoujo no Tame no Pavane.

This chapter is also heavily borrowed from the manga. While not exact, many events were the same. In following arcs, something new would show up.

Credit goes the Syuura for the phrase: _"I love you, by the love entrusted to us by the angels, I swear on the truth of the tears that dwell in thy heart…My Maria…"_

While in the actual chapter, Takenomaru supposedly kisses Nanao, this is changed to a hug. Rating may change in the future due to Hagi Hikari's arc.


	3. Reencounter

_**

* * *

**_

:: When the Pavane Dies :: Reencounter// Re-Encounter

_Through the years that have been lost,_

_You have changed,_

_And so have I._

_But you will always be Take-chan…_

---

_**"**__Look. It's Takenomaru."_

_"You little white brat…get lost you don't belong here!" _

"_Whites like you shouldn't be in Japan!" _

"_Stop! What are you doing to Take-chan?!"_

"_It's Wakabayashi! Run!" The bullies fled_

_"Take-chan, are you alright?" It was the same every time. He was weak and helpless. For that reason to the others he was only a pitiful white. _

_"Is it because Grandpa was a foreigner? Maybe…is it also why mommy left me here…She doesn't like me either just like everyone" Through tearstained eyes, the boy glanced up at her. His hands reached up, rubbing his eyes. _

_"Take-chan you idiot! It has nothing to do with the fact that you are half white! If you hate yourself as well, no one—not even God will be able to help you! That's why you must be strong…! And it's not true that everyone hates you! I like you! "_

_A smile formed on his dirtied face. "Thank you… Nakae…"_

"Take-chan, how are you now?" It has already been seven years since that day. Finally she was here—the place where he now resided.

* * *

"_Did you hear?"_

"_Hear what?"_

"_It's horrifying. The new scholarship student of the academy was murdered—stabbed to death in a chapel."_

"_What?! In front of Maria-sama?!'_

"_That's why it's horrifying; a sinner before our saint."_

* * *

"Take, you have a visitor."

"Sensei? Who is it?"

"Take-chan! You've grown so much!" The purple haired girl clung to him

"Wait...who are you?"

"Huh? It's me! Me!"

"Naka…Nakae?!"

"You look just like a grown man…It's thanks to Sagano-sensei that I could come here."

"Sagano? It's Sagami."

The girl ignored the correction. "You live here now?"

"Yes. With Sagami-sensei."

"Somehow, it seems unrealistic…"

"Huh?"

"Just over this period of time, Take-chan has learned to play the violin and grown this much…"

* * *

Her arrival was troublesome nonetheless. In spite of having collected one tear, the contract was not yet fulfilled. Many more tears must be collected.

"_Sagano-sensei, please allow me to stay here!"_

Having come to this was unexpected. Sagami-sensei hadn't refused her request.

"Take-chan, dinner is ready." She promised to make them dinner earlier that day. Still it hadn't convinced him that it was edible. Her cooking never was back then.

"It's not particularly good since I haven't had much practice in cooking…" The girl admitted.

"I thought so too..."

The boy stood on the porch, allowing the breeze to blow at his hair. Night had already fallen and still not another victim.

"Take-chan, what's wrong? You haven't eaten anything all day."

"Ah…it's Nakae…"

"Tokyo is such a strange country isn't it? Even the clothes are odd." She tugged at her dress. With the apron on, it was no different than a maid uniform.

He gave a small laugh, relieved to witness these moments.

"Take-chan, are you feeling better now? Is anyone here a bully?"

"There are still a lot of things that Nakae doesn't know."

"You used to be so honest with me, telling me everything—even your thoughts."

"I'm no longer the person I was seven years ago." A hint of regret crossed his face.

"That's right…we haven't seen each other in seven years. But Take-chan…I have also changed quite a bit during those years you know."

For a moment he turned his attention to her.

"That's right! I want to hear Take-chan play the violin!"

"We're here at a music school—aren't there plenty of students playing the violin?"

"Oh right…I almost forgot that this is Tokyo...but I still want to see Take-chan play it. It has already been seven years."

"You mean that song?"

"Yes! Yes! But I forgot the name…"

"It's the first song that Sagami-sensei taught me."

_On that day seven years ago, Take-chan played the violin for me. Tonight was just like that day for he played under a starry sky. Which just leads me to wonder whether our days in the future would be anything like the past or not._

_

* * *

_

Disclaimer: I do not own and is in no way related to the creation or publication of the manga series Naki Shoujo no Tame no Pavane.

Not as close to the manga as the previous chapters in Nanao's arc, but Takenomaru's past still comes from it as well as a few other parts including his conversation with Nakae.

I suspect a few grammar errors here and there…though the corrections suggested seem to make even less sense than what I originally wrote. Nothing major and obvious, but I'd appreciate it if anyone could care to point them out.


	4. Die Vervandlung

_**:: When the Pavane Dies :: Die Vervandlung / /Metamorphasis**_

_We are different_

_As we are not one,_

_Still we share the same blood_

_And for that reason_

_I will continue to protect you._

"Sensei!"

"You are…?"

"Muroto Kami."

"Muroto-san…you are the one on cleaning duty isn't that right?" The nun eyed her with caution.

"Yes, Mine-sensei."

"What is it?"

"I found this on the school grounds while cleaning." The brunette handed a brooch to her.

"We'll have this put up as a lost item. You may be dismissed."

"Strict with the students as always, Oneesan." The younger twin of the two nuns commented as the student left the office.

"They won't learn if we aren't strict."

"That's just like you. But a brooch…we don't normally find those on the school grounds. I wonder who lost it."

"Miwa, we don't have the time to bother with useless thoughts. We just need to announce it as a lost item then we are done with it."

* * *

"If any student has lost a silver brooch with a transparent stone in its center, please report to the office."

The white haired boy glanced at the balcony. A nun stood there announcing the missing item.

"I repeat. If any student has lost a silver brooch with a transparent stone in its center, please report to the office."

* * *

_Broken…helpless…worthless…It was a child, filled with bruise. Only one word would have described him—pitiful. Despite the hair which covered most of his face, it was already stained with tears and dirt. _

The figure visible in the lake was far too familiar to ignore. It was the person he was seven years ago. A pale hand dipped into the lake, erasing the reflection from existence.

Such a time had existed. The past wasn't something that could be erased regardless. Still, these days were over. He was now Sagami Takenomaru. The boy's crimson eyes diverted back to the lake. No longer had it reflected a child. It was the person he was as of now.

The next victim…he would have to find her soon. Already Nakae's arrival had proven to be a distraction. He couldn't delay it much further. He unfolded the violin case. The violin and bow were present.

"It's not possible…"

* * *

_"If any student has lost a silver brooch with a transparent stone in its centre, please report to the office."_

"Ah you are Sagami-sensei's son isn't that right?" The blonde nun questioned.

"Yes."

"Your name was…?"

"It's Takenomaru."

"Oh yes. Sagami Takenomaru-san."

"Regarding the brooch…"

"Oneesan has it. You'll have to speak to her."

* * *

"You were the one who lost it?"

"Yes…I…"

"You're not a student. And someone like you shouldn't be dropping your garbage on our school grounds."

"Mine-sensei, that brooch was an important item…"

"If it was important you wouldn't have lost it. Request denied."

"But…"

"If it wasn't for the fact that you were Sagami-sensei's son, you wouldn't have been allowed on the school grounds in the first place. Not banning you from the academy should be enough. Your existence has been causing trouble for our students."

It was impossible to retrieve the brooch from her. Regardless, it no longer mattered. Shimabara Mine would become his next victim.

* * *

_Seven years ago, the rainfall on that day was just as heavy as today's._

_It was painful at that time. Every villager he approached for help chased him away. Finally exhausted, the child collapsed onto the wet ground._

"_Sagami Chugo-san, to have you come is an honor."_

"_Please don't. I must than you for allowing me to stay here."_

"_Nonsense. Your talent playing the violin is well known. To have to come is an honor for us. If you truly wish to repay us, you could teach some of the children how to play it."_

"_Of course."_

"_Doctor!" A voice interrupted the conversation._

"_What is the matter, Nakae-chan?"_

"_Docter, please help! Take-chan is sick…he might die!"_

"_We apologize for having you help us, Sagami-san."_

"_I don't mind. There is no need to apologize."_

"_Nakae-chan, it's getting late. You should return to your family."_

"_But…Take-chan…he…"_

"_Don't worry. We'll treat him"_

"_Sagami-san, you may…"_

"_No, I'll stay here. Though it's strange…this child is a foreigner."_

"_Not to be exact. This child named Takenomaru is half Japanese. But for the reason that he is not fully Japanese, many of the other children don't accept him. Life has been hard on him. His mother left him at quite a young age."_

"_This child…I feel sorry for him…"_

"_Is it true…that I'm going to die soon," The boy's hand gripped onto the bed sheet. "Maybe it would be better that I did…everyone only hates me…they wouldn't help me and told me to die instead," He rubbed his eyes, drying the tears that burned his eyes. "Maybe it's true…I'm good for nothing…"_

"_Takenomaru, that's not necessarily true. Your hands are also beautiful for playing music."_

_Sagami Chugo extracted the violin from its case. He began playing a tune._

"_The sound…it's beautiful…" A small smile formed on his face._

"_Do you want to learn how to play it?"_

_The child nodded slightly._

"_If you can get better, I'll teach you."_

"_Is it possible for me?"_

"_Of course it is. I'll adopt you and take you with me as well." He promised._

"_Is that true?"_

"_Yes. Now sleep well."_

"…_I will…" The violin…and everything that I've wished for…_

_

* * *

_

"_Sagami-san, I must tell you something. It's most likely impossible to save that child. I don't know if he might live until tomorrow."_

* * *

"_This place…where am I? It's dark…" The boy faced darkness with hints of light._

"_Takenomaru…Your death has come…" A voice echoed in the darkness._

"_Ah…"_

"_Before you is the entrance for dead souls."_

"_But…I don't want to die yet! He promised me…he'll teach me how to play the violin…not yet! I don't want to yet…!"_

"_Your fate is not yours to choose."_

"_Who are you?! Please…I don't want to die yet! I want to live!"_

"_Everything I was told…every promise today…was it all a lie? Almost everyone was mean…but…right now I don't want to die yet! Why…why does it have to be now?!"_

"_Alright, since your situation is unique we'll allow you to live if you agree to our contract."_

"_What is it? I'll accept it…"_

"_Instructions will be given to you in the future. But remember, once the contract is made you can no longer go back."_

_Since that day has passed, his recovery was considered a miracle for most people. Sensei adopted him and brought him here afterwards._

_

* * *

_

_Once the contract has been made there is no going back. As long as I collect the Tears of Maria, I will continue to live on in this way._

* * *

Disclaimer: Naki Shoujo no Tame no Pavane belongs to Koge Donbo and Comic Blade.

Most of Mine's arc was made up. Takenomaru's past was still heavily borrowed including his argument with 'death'. It's still a long way to go before we see insane characters….

One line in the section on Takenomaru's past includes Takenomaru's thoughts. But since it's already italicized, nothing is used to indicate it.


End file.
